


Moon Light

by sleepymocha



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymocha/pseuds/sleepymocha
Summary: A collection of three scenarios: Before Sander knows about Robbe, the first time he sees him and when they both are together.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Moon Light

Zaterdag 2:53 am, September 2019

Ever since Sander could remember, he’s always had sleeping problems. During the day, he can immerse himself in his art and the hustle-bustle of the city. It’s easy for him to avoid the dark thoughts but during the silent nights, when it's just him in his bed, nothing to distract him, those thoughts crawl back up. When that happens, counting numbers down from 21 to 1 in his head mostly helps him fall asleep. Help his brain focus and not wander off. The repetitiveness of it calms him down. But tonight is a different case.   
It’s a cold winter night. Sander is lying on his side, thighs up to his chest, arms wrapped around them.

21  
20  
19  
.  
.  
3  
2  
1

He’s still wide awake. It’s not working. How many times has he counted so far? 7? 8? He can’t even remember anymore and doesn’t care to. He takes the blankets off him and sits up straight in frustration. There’s something missing. It’s the first time he’s felt an itch like this. He looks around the room trying to figure it out. Eyes wandering from the buckets of paint and paintbrushes strewn on the floor to the wall painted in dark big bold strokes of black and grey. That was a few nights ago, when he was on a verge of a manic episode. He painted for 5 hours straight, just strokes of black and grey repeatedly till he felt somewhat calm. His eyes linger on the wall for a few seconds, taking it all in till they settle on the closed window. That’s it. He gets up and opens it, illuminating the room with a moonlight. He stands there staring at the moon for a few minutes. That’s it! The moon. That’ll calm him down. He’s in awe of its beauty. There’s a strange sensation growing inside him. He doesn’t know what it is but it’s comforting. It’s hopeful. A shiver runs down his spine from the cold wind now entering the room, but Sander doesn’t care. He goes back and lay on the bed staring at the moon, counting down again

21  
20  
19  
18  
.  
.  
.  
8  
9

And this time, he falls asleep. 

Zaterdag 23:00, October 2019

Sander knocks at a garage door and is granted access. He enters, taking his camera off his neck. There are a bunch of students spray painting different trucks. He finds a spot by a truck and starts taking some shots. Covered from head to toe in dark clothes and wearing a mask, he hopes it’s enough to not get recognized if the police catch the wind of the illegal activity going. A voice snaps him out of his thoughts. “Serious?”. Looking towards the direction of the voice, He sees a dark-haired girl pulling a brown-haired boy with her. “Cute”. That’s the first thought that pops in his head. “Huh? That was weird”. He takes his eyes off the camera for a few seconds to fully take this stranger in. He looks at his brown curly locks and his dark brown eyes twinkling in the moonlight. “Beautiful. I absolutely need to capture this” he thinks as he starts taking photos. He’s completely mesmerized by this stranger, overwhelmed by a strange feeling stemming from deep inside of him. “Where have I felt this before?” He should be taking photos of the paintings, but he can’t take his eyes from that one truck and that one boy. All he wants is to run his fingers through those soft curls. To have this boy in his arms. To hear his voice. Just when he thought he can’t be more enamored by him; the girl takes off his mask and Sander witnesses a beautiful smile, completely forgetting how to breathe. “He is the one. He is the one. He’s definitely the one” he hears the voice inside him saying. Seeing that stranger kissing the girl makes him feel a tinge of sadness. For the first time, he pays close attention to her. Noor? That’s Noor! Just as he thinks about going over and talking to her so he can talk to the boy as well, his phone buzzes. He takes it out opens the message:

Britt: Where are you? I need you right now. Call me asap.

He wants to stay and get to know the brown-haired boy, but he knows he has to leave, or Britt will get annoyed and he really doesn’t want to have another fight. Sander glances at the stranger one last time and then it hits him where he’s felt this before. That one winter night where he was on a verge of a panic attack but staring at the moon calmed him. Bingo. He walks out of the garage determined to get to know this stranger. This boy who rocked his whole world, he wants to know him. He wants to know his deepest desires and darkest secrets. He wants to know what makes him smile and what makes him tick. He wants to know how he’ll feel in his arms. He wants to know everything about him.

Zaterdag 1:12 am, January 2020

Sander has never felt this in peace before. The lonely nights where he used to spend hours counting numbers trying to fall asleep feels like an eternity ago. In Robbe’s arms, he can fall asleep in an instant. Robbe. He still can’t believe this guy is his. That Sander is currently wrapped in his arms, face buried in his chest. Both his arms and legs wrapped around him in a tight embrace. Robbe. He says in his mind as he gets lost in Robbe’s fingers lightly running through his hair. In this very instant, everything is right in the world. He’s right where he belongs and where he always needed to be. His body fits right in with Robbe’s like two perfect puzzle pieces. Robbe. Sander kisses him on the chest, a light feather kiss.

“Robbe”, he whispers. 

Another kiss on the neck and Robbe moans.

“Robbe”, he whispers again.

That prompts Robbe to grab his hair in a fist.

“Sander”, he whispers back.

Sander couldn’t help himself after hearing that sweet sweet voice, so he licks Robbe’s neck from his collarbone all the way to his chin getting a deep moan from him while the fist gets tighter. Robbe pulls Sander face up tenderly and kisses him on the lips once and then again going in for a deeper one. After a few seconds of their lips caressing each other and tongue intertwined, which feels like an eternity, Sander bites Robbe’s lower lip and let’s go which prompts another moan from Robbe, his eyes still closed and his lips searching for Sander’s. Sander smirks and places a finger on them. Robbe kisses it opening his eyes and looking at Sander.

“Don’t you have to wake up early tomorrow for your exam? Let’s go to sleep”, Sander says. 

Robbe nods. His eyes now full of mischief, he licks the finger on his lips which sends a shiver down Sander’s spine. Sander grabs Robbe’s hands pinning them above his head and wraps his legs around him even tighter making him unable to move. He could feel Robbe’s breath hitch and his beautiful brown eyes looking at him filled with ecstasy. Bringing his lips close to Robbe’s but not too close so Robbe is unable to kiss him, Sander whispers

“You know exactly how to turn me on don’t you?”

“What do you mean”, Robbe smirks and licks his lower lip slowly and sensually while gazing at Sander with those beautiful brown eyes brimming with lust. Sander knows he can’t win against Robbe. Even when Sander has him completely pinned down, making him unable to move, Robbe has the upper hand. He has him completely wrapped around his finger. He kisses Robbe and rests his forehead against him. Their noses touching. 

“You’ll be the end of me’, he smiles. Robbe rubs their foreheads together,

“Alright alright, I won’t tease you anymore” he pauses and then adds “tonight. Let’s go to sleep”, Sander let go of Robbe’s hands burying his face back in his neck. Robbe wraps his left arm around him, his right hand immediately finding Sander’s hair and resting there. He inhales deeply taking in Robbe’s scent. It makes him calm.

“Goodnight, my love”, Robbe whispers as Sander lulls to sleep thinking about that one night where he saw a brown-haired boy who rocked his world. The brown-haired boy he decided he’ll get to know no matter what. The brown-haired boy who accepted all of him, his best and his worst. The brown-haired boy who’s currently in his arms counting down from 21 for him.


End file.
